


I bet Otabek would skate to Katy Perry

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: “You two are a disgusting as hell married couple!”  Yuri yells as Victor blows a kiss and Yuuri pretends to receive it.  In response, they brandish their rings and blow him a kiss.  Deciding they must have practiced it, Yuri shakes his fist at them in disgust.  “Is this what you did while I was in Russia?”Victor hurries onto the ice after his husband, a futile attempt to avoid Yuri’s retaliation.  “No, we stole Otabek away from his college and adopted him.  He loves us best now.”- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -Can’t believe my coaches are dead.- Victor Nikiforov @victor.nikiforov/russia! -@yuri.plisetsky(gold) @yuuri.katsudon  We’re not dead, Yurio?- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -@victor.nikiforov/russia!  You will be if you suggest doing any more Katy Perry songs what the fuck
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	I bet Otabek would skate to Katy Perry

**Author's Note:**

> I avoided Yuri!!! on Ice because I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN but here we are. Where's my second season Sayo Yamamoto. I'm dying.
> 
> ALSO I love Yurio what the hell he's my punk son
> 
> Songs: Your Text by Sundial, Suffocate by Hayd

“I refuse to skate to American music.”

“Yurio, I’ll have you know that Katy Perry is considered an icon in America -”

Yuri Plisetsky glares at his coach. “So this is why they never win.”

“Yurio!” Victor complains, fiddling with his phone. “Look, pop isn’t always bad.”

“You just want me to go on the ice and have to keep a straight face as Katy Berry sings…” Yuri pauses for a second. Squints as Victor’s phone. Tries to stave off a mental breakdown. “About how girls change clothes a lot.”

“Fine,” Victor flicks the music app off of his screen. “It wasn’t really a serious suggestion anyways.”

“But if he hadn’t resisted, you would’ve done it.” Yuuri points out, stretching his legs. 

Victor tilts his head. “Absolutely.” Laughing, Yuuri moves to the rink, easing into a few lazy loops.

“You two are a disgusting as hell married couple!” Yuri yells as Victor blows a kiss and Yuuri pretends to receive it. In response, they brandish their rings and blow him a kiss. Deciding they must have practiced it, Yuri shakes his fist at them in disgust. “Is this what you did while I was in Russia?”

Victor hurries onto the ice after his husband, a futile attempt to avoid Yuri’s retaliation. “No, we stole Otabek away from his college and adopted him. He loves us best now.”

Amidst Yuri’s indignant roars, the Russian and Japanese skaters revolve around each other like seagulls.

~~~

His phone screen glows white, but has long since dimmed to black. Otabek listens to Yuri rant, then poses an irritatingly sensible question: “If you dislike living with them so much, why’d you pick them as your coaches?”

“...” There’s a long pause, in which Yuri debates his response. He knows that Obatek’s aware Yuri doesn’t actually want to… not be around them. He also knows that Obatek is mildly amused by all this, which Yuri is simultaneously annoyed yet calmed by. “Fuck you. How’re classes?”

Sheets rustle as the Kazakhstanian shrugs. “They’re classes. Though -”

“You’re gonna say something about your vet classes. Go ahead, idiot.”

“Yes.” Obatek’s not one to mince words, something else Yuri appreciates. “There was a dog that reminded me of Makkachin.”

“All poodles look the same,” Yuri grumps, safe in the knowledge that Obatek will now debate the different sub-breeds of poodle until they’re both asleep. He’s not disappointed.

~~~

Yuri flops onto his back, sand pillowing into the air at the sudden displacement. “What the hell.”

“Family bonding!” Victor insists, Yuuri looking sheepish beside him as the Russian teen casts a pleading look to Makkachin.

“Quick, dog.” Yuri hisses. “Bite me, preferably somewhere fatal.”

Gasping in mock horror, Victor pretends to swoon. “Makkachin is a perfect angel!”

“The perfect angel ate one of my socks yesterday,” Yuuri reminds him.

Victor merely shrugs. “I’m sure Makkachin had a good reason.”

“Or he decided he couldn’t take the smell any longer and was forced to eat it.” Yuri shoves his hands behind his head.

“See?” Victor cheers. “A good reason!”

“Victor, you’re supposed to defend my honor!”

~~~

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
Can’t believe my coaches are dead.

\- Victor Nikiforov @victor.nikiforov/russia! -  
@yuri.plisetsky(gold) @yuuri.katsudon We’re not dead, Yurio?

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
@victor.nikiforov/russia! You will be if you suggest doing any more Katy Perry songs what the fuck

\- Yuuri Katsuki @yuuri.katsudon -  
@yuri.plisetsky(gold) No swearing. @victor.nikiforov/russia! No more Katy Perry. I hear it in my dreams now

\- Victor Nikiforov @victor.nikiforov/russia! -  
Bet @otabek.altin would skate to Katy Perry :’(

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
No he wouldn’t

\- Otabek Altin @otabek.altin -  
No, I wouldn’t.

\- Phichit Chulanont @phichitskates -  
@otabek.altin you’re a national treasure

\- Jean-Jacques Leroy @jj~style -  
Are we learning skating routines??? @yuri.plisetsky(gold) you’ve gotta be on top of your game to beat me, don’t go giving away your techniques now!!!

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
Didn’t need any help beating you before did I @jj~style

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
No I fucking did not

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
It causes me physical pain to type “@jj~style” when did you pick your username? Twelve?

\- Jean-Jacques Leroy @jj~style -  
@yuri.plisetsky(gold) You’re barely older than 12

\- Yuuri Katsuki @yuuri.katsudon -  
@yuri.plisetsky(gold) No swearing.

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
But @yuuri.katsudon he was asking for it

\- Christophe Giacometti @kisstophe.giacometti -  
@yuuri.katsudon @victor.nikiforov/russia! Why are you two Yurio’s parents?

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
@kisstophe.giacometti THEY ARE NO SUCH THING

\- Victor Nikiforov @victor.nikiforov/russia! -  
@yuri.plisetsky(gold) don’t do this to your loving parents

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
@victor.nikiforov/russia! I CAN AND WILL MOVE OUT

~~~

“Who the hell invented high school.” Yuri stares down at his textbook like it’s just suggested he quit skating, Otabek always the willing listener on the other end of the call. It’s not a question so much as a statement of sheer emotional pain.

Otabek taps a pen against his own textbook, miles away despite how close his voice sounds. They’re studying together in an attempt to fend off crushing boredom. “It’ll be over in a year.” The pen stills, then shifts to a different pattern.

Yuri pictures his friend sitting in his room, roommate out for the evening doing whatever background character, non skater people did with their free time. The pen is held between two fingers, Otabek’s face tensed slightly in concentration. 

Otabek’s always been like that - cool stillness on the outside, then slipping into energy stores that only seem to appear privately. The russian smiles fondly, without realizing it, and blinks out of his stupor. “So, if x plus four equals the square root of twenty times six y…”

~~~

/she’s talking to angels/  
/she’s waiting for Superman to lift her up/  
/show her love/  
/save her now/

“This song is stupid,” Yuri scowls. “It’s better suited for a partner song - you could have lifts for that second line…”

“And who would you skate this with?” Victor wonders innocently, scribbling notes for Yuri’s program on a napkin.

Yuuri steals the napkin, acts like he’s going to wipe his face on it, then smirks and writes another note on it. “Probably Otabek.”

“I mean… he’s my best friend, and he skates. Though I wouldn’t be caught dead in a partner skate, if it was life or death I’d -” Yuri stares suspiciously across the table. “Why are you laughing. Katsudon. What’s funny? Victor I swear to god -”

~~~

(Search History: Yuri Plistesky’s IPhone)

Google search: ice skating themes

Google search: how to emancipate yourself from someone you’re not technically related to

Google search: otabek altin skating career

Google search: yuri plisetsky skating career

Google search: hot & cold by katy perry

Google search: how to get a song out of your head

Google search: how to get away with murdering your coach

Google search: who has access to search results

Google search: jj skating fails

Google search: cats are better than dogs scientific reasons

Google search: are you allowed to swear on tv

~~~

Message to Extra-Ass Coach  
(image: A cat walks across liquid. There are words at the top in white block letters: “Dogs are better than cats?” At the bottom are words in the same format: “Can dogs walk on water? Like Jesus?!?!?!”

Message from Extra-Ass Coach  
(image: Makkachin is lying asleep)

Message from Extra-Ass Coach  
Punk

~~~

Message from Katsudon Coach  
(link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7aDT0g6Xn0)

Message to Katsudon Coach  
is this primadonna by marina and the diamonds

Message from Katsudon Coach  
I thought you could skate to this

Message from Katsudon Coach  
Since it fits your personality

Message to Katsudon Coach  
im not going to dignify that w/ a response

Message from Katsudon Coach  
You just did

(message read)

~~~

“Find someone to date at that fancy college of yours?” Yuri remarks, on a day he feels touchy and irritable for no reason.

Otabek lets out an audible, though slight, exhale of confusion. “No. Why?”

“Just wondering if I’d have to deal with someone being all weepy at the Grand Prix Final this year,” he sneers. “I mean, Victor and Yuuri number two are already bad enough. Don’t think I could handle more of that.”

“I don’t think I’d be like that anyways,” Otabek says slowly, processing. “It - wouldn’t be comfortable.”

“Good.” Yuri replies. He flexes his fingers. “How’s that cat you were looking after, for that one class?”

“Fluffy is doing very well. Despite preliminary examinations, I don’t believe -”

Huffing a laugh, Yuri stares at his phone. “Who on earth names their cat Fluffy?”

“......”

“You did not.”

~~~

(Call logs: Yuri Plisetsky’s IPhone)

Beka: 1:24:04

Extra-Ass Coach: 0:03:28

Beka: 0:39:57

Beka: 1:00:59

Yakov: 0:23:15

Mom: 0:47:34

Beka: 2:43:46

Yuuko: 0:16:25

Grandpa: 0:52:31

Beka: 1:59:59

Beka: 2:01:11

Extra-Ass Coach: 0:10:22

Beka: 3:00:01

~~~

“You know, we could go a bit early to the shrine.” Victor looks in the backseat at Yuri, who’s curled into a black sweatshirt a size too big, dark grey sneakers and black jeans. His aesthetic is basically “absorb light”, at this point.

“Excellent idea, Victor!” Yuuri claps his hands together, agreeing quickly. Suspiciously quickly. “Here, we’ll just go now and then hit the store after -”

Yuri uncurls himself and squints at his coaches. “What are you two plotting?”

“I,” Victor announces, “have never plotted anything in my life.”

This time, both Yu(u)ris stare at him. Victor pouts. “Name one time I have ‘plotted’ something.”

“The time you tried to make my song ‘Hot and Cold’ by Katy Perry.”

“The time you sent Makkachin to coax me out of my room, then blindfolded me and drove me to an ‘undisclosed location’ -”

“Once, you told me that if I ate watermelon seeds one would grow in my stomach and I’d die.”

“I said list one,” Victor complains, waving a hand in the air. “Anyhow, we’re going.”

“This is sketchy!” announces Yuri, though he knows he’s not getting out of whatever this is. “Practically kidnapping, frankly.”

But it’s only ten minutes out of the way, and they’re already in the car, and they’d be at the store for like three hours if they didn’t stop… so Yuri settles into his seat and tries hard to ignore the feeling that Victor and Yuuri feel more like family every day he stays with them.

They pull up to the shrine and Yuri leaps out of the car as if he’s jumping onto the ice, feet almost expecting to slide. So of course he trips, slightly, and his hair falls into his face. Yuri flips it back like he’s some anime girl - a sign he’s spent too long with Victor. 

(“You know, Yurio, we could pull that back for you!”

“I’m not your seven year old daughter.”

“Then why do you act like it?”)

Glancing up at the top of the hill, Yuri spots someone walking away from the shrine. He glares up into the sun at the figure. “What the fuck.”

“You just seemed so grumpy recently!” Yuuri wheedles, shrugging.

“This is why I had to come with you for groceries, isn’t it.” Yuri grumbles, despite the smile that’s twitching the corners of his mouth. “Morons.”

“Well, that and the fact that we never remember the brand of cereal that you want,” Victor says nonchalantly.

Otabek reaches the car, and Yuri rolls his eyes once more for good measure. “You let them drag you to Japan?”

The other boy shrugs. “Makkachin,” he says, like this explains everything. Strangely, it does. 

The growly feeling Yuri’s been cultivating in his chest dissipates as he shakes his head. “Fine. Let’s go, Beka - hey, Katsudon, don’t let Victor get those bran flakes! They taste like I’m chewing on a piece of grain!”

~~~

(Photo Gallery: Yuri Plisetsky’s IPhone)

Image 1: Yuri’s posing in front of the shrine, blond hair pushed away from his face. Otabek’s left arm is in the shot.

Image 2: Otabek’s face takes up three quarters of the picture. Yuri is in the background, staring at a bug. [image favorited]

Images 3-7: Yuri is attempting to catch the bug in his hands.

Video 1: Otabek’s chuckling softly, though he’s not on the screen. Meanwhile, Yuri clasps the insect in his cupped palms, staring at it. Without looking at the camera, Yuri crinkles his nose. 

He mumbles “Looks like a maggot” before glancing upwards. The camera slowly zooms in on Yuri’s face as he realizes Otabek is recording him. There are indignant squawks and the camera jiggles, Otabek presumably running away from the Russian.

Image 8: Otabek is lying on the grass, hands up in surrender. [image favorited]

Video 2: Yuri is controlling the camera, focusing on Otabek as he closes his eyes and wishes for something. “What are you asking for?”

Otabek looks at the phone, then his gaze slips past it to look at Yuri (who the camera still can’t see besides a blond hair or two occasionally slipping past the lense). It’s an inscrutable look, and the phone dips for a moment before refocusing. The video ends before he answers.

Image 9: Otabek is standing in profile, the sun catching his hair. He’s unaware of the camera. [image favorited]

Video 3: Yuri and Otabek are posing in front of the screen. Then Yuri blinks. “Wait, I think it’s on rec -” His finger edges closer to the phone as he speaks, finally cutting off when he ends the video.

~~~

The crowd is cheering.

That’s all he’s aware of for a moment, scanning the audience, seeing his coaches dashing to the kiss and cry - then Yuri falls to his knees, body convulsing, breathing uneven. He skated his heart out, he knows he did, but he also knows that might not be enough. Not to beat Otabek or JJ, that asshole, who has time for a rock band on top of college and a professional skating career?

Then he staggers to his feet and pushes himself to let his coaches fuss over him. Yuuri’s crying, which Yuri snaps at him for, but grudgingly accepts the katsudon’s hug. Victor ruffles his hair. It’s not the worst thing.

Yuri listens to the score, jolts when it says he’s in first (though JJ hasn’t skated yet) and roars his victory to anyone who can hear. He howls “Do your fucking best, JJ!” and the producers hurry to bleep him out. Whatever. Yuri’s almost eighteen, he’ll do what he damn well wants.

Otabek’s waiting for him when he leaves, giving him a thumbs up and they sit and see if they’ll keep their gold and silver, respectively. Yuri’s whole right side is pressed up against Otabek’s arm, and he’s not sure when it happened but he’s not going to be the first to pull away.

It’s not until they’re standing on the podium that Yuri feels something inside him release, some tension he wasn’t aware of unspooling like thread. He looks down at Otabek and JJ, but he’s not looking down on them. Those two letter words really make all the difference.

Also, why the hell is Otabek basically the same height as him, even though Yuri’s on a rise. He could probably kiss the Kazakhstanian comfortably, a thought that doesn’t shock him so much as make him want to smack a hand to his forehead.

~~~

“You’re going back to your rink tomorrow,” Yuri mentions.

Otabek simply nods. “And you to yours.”

“Well, it’s kind of late!” Victor chirps, popping up from nowhere (seriously, where did he come from?). “Shouldn’t you be going up to your room, after the day you’ve had.”

“You -” Yuri grinds his teeth. “You’re not my dad!”

“Yurio’s fine,” Yuuri reassures his husband, towing him away from the younger skaters. “Besides, he’s busy.”

“What?” Victor frowns. “He’s just talking to - oh. Ooooh, Yuuri, is our precious son all grown up and less emotionally constipated?”

Yuri looks at the champagne consideringly. How drunk would he need to be in order to forget that conversation happened within his hearing? “Anyhow, Beka… yeah, whatever. Fucking - never mind.”

He storms over to the snack table, avoids JJ and Isabella (all they want to talk about is the son they’re expecting) and stuffs shrimp into his mouth. Phichit sneaks up behind him, steals a shrimp out of his hand, and takes a bite. “Coward,” he says with his mouth full.

“What the hell?”

He swallows, eyes the shrimp Yuri has in his hand, and shakes his head. “I’d like to think I know you -”

“It’s been three years. I try not to interact with you if I can help it.” Yuri retorts, though he knows it’s a lost cause. Phichit is Yuuri’s best friend, which in their case means sharing a hivemind.

“- and I never would’ve expected you to chicken out on something,” Phichit finishes, munching another shrimp. “You left that poor boy in a corner to talk to the plants. Or worse, Georgi.”

“He likes plants,” Yuri spits lamely.

“Christ.” the older skater whirls around. “Well, in the end it’s your choice. But really, Yurio, I’d go over.”

“You know nothing!” Yuri calls after him, which does nothing but make the nearest skaters look at him funny (which in turn allows Phichit to flip him off).

Yuri eats another shrimp. “I’m not a coward.” Then he stares down at the seafood. “These aren’t that good.”

He picks up more shrimp.

~~~

(Photo Gallery: Victor Nikiforov’s IPhone)

Image 1: Yuri’s got a gold medal clenched between his teeth, Otabek standing next to him with silver. Otabek’s medal is bitten with one tooth. [image favorited]

Image 2: Yuuri’s dancing with Phichit, both men laughing. [image favorited]

Image 3-6: Yuri makes his way across the room of the banquet.

Video 1: The camera zooms in on Yuri and Otabek, who’re standing over by a large potted plant. While the video can’t pick up what they’re saying, both are staring at the leaves. Yuri gestures animatedly at it while Otabek nods along.

Video 2: Yuri scrubs his hands over his face. The camera zooms into his lips, which read ‘fuck it’ before zooming back out to reveal Yuri pulling Otabek down to his level and kissing him. The phone pans over to Phichit (whistling), then Yuuri (eyes wide, mouth open). Victor’s voice comes from behind the camera: “Well, it’s no more embarrassing than what you did.” Yuuri swats at the phone.

Image 7: Yuri’s smirking while Otabek’s face shows the most amount of surprise (indeed, the largest show of emotion) anyone’s ever seen him demonstrate. [image favorited]

Video 3: Yuri and Yuuri are having a dance off again. Yuuri is winning, despite not being drunk this time. [video favorited]

~~~

\- Victor Nikiforov @victor.nikiforov/russia! -  
(image of Yuri with his hair down, long and straight)  
(image of Yuri with his hair combed out, a small ponytail in the back with small braids hanging in front)

\- Victor Nikiforov @victor.nikiforov/russia! -  
@yuri.plisetsky(gold) isn’t he cuuuuuuuuute

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
@victor.nikiforov/russia! You don’t know what you’ve started old man

\- Phichit Chulanont @phichitskates -  
Bet @otabek.altin would like this pic

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
No he wouldn’t

\- Otabek Altin @otabek.altin -  
Maybe.

\- Phichit Chulanont @phichitskates -  
@otabek.altin may I repeat: national treasure

\- Yuri Plisetsky @yuri.plisetsky(gold) -  
BETRAYAL @otabek.altin

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: socially-acceptable-username


End file.
